


How it Should've Ended

by DreamersSymphony



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Untitled Avengers 4
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Suicide, They all die, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersSymphony/pseuds/DreamersSymphony
Summary: They won. They did it.Turn back time and all is well, right?---------------Set 5 years after the events of Infinity war.Based on my sister and my headcanon on Avengers 4:what if the entire movie was just Tony trying to deal with losing all the people he cared for (using B.A.R.F.), and it ends with tony sitting alone while the entire scene dissipates...Warning for suicide.





	How it Should've Ended

**Author's Note:**

> I read that B.A.R.F. will play a part in Avengers 4, and my sister suddenly said, what if the entire movie was just Tony trying to deal with losing all the people he cared for, and it ends with tony sitting alone while the entire scene dissipates.
> 
> Not Beta-ed. 
> 
> Warning for suicide.

They did it. They won. 

Tony stared at the pile of ashes with triumph. The last 5 years have finally bode a result. 5 torturous years of living with everyone he cared for gone, 5 years of watching his entire life crumble in front of him. 5 Years, and he finally got then all back. It had taken a lot of research, experiments, and implementing theories that Tony had tought to be impossible to recreate, but they did it. They undone something that was done, and changed it for the better.

A hand landed on his shoulder, squeezing. Never would he thought to be happy to see Steve again, but after everything they've gone trough, everything they've lost, he didn't mind. Steve gave him a small smile, and Tony wasn't too surprised that the smile he returned was somewhat genuine. He was even a little bit relieved to see Barnes whole and alive after he saw what loosing him again had done to steve. He knew that things will not just go back to how they were, but he will try to make it better even if it kills him.

*****

He watched himself freeze.   
From behind a piece of rubble, Tony walked out. He headed towards the copy of Steve and him, standing like a statue, smiles etched onto their faces. Just a couple of steps behind are the rest of the gang, all frozen with triumphant expression. Even peter was there.

This was how it was supposed to happen. Them, the Avengers, the guardians, all of them, winning. That's how it was supposed to go, wasn't it? 

Tony's eyes stung. He tried to hold back a choked sob, hands covering his mouth. He slid down the wall, tucking himself into a ball, and slowly the entire scene in front of him dissipated, leaving him in an empty room.

That was how things was supposed to go, how it was supposed to end, but here he was, living in a world where everything that he cared for turned into dust, some in the most literal sense.

5 years is a very long time to live, especially after you watched your loved ones die one by one right in front of you.

Tony unfurled himself and reached to the case right next to him. The click of the lock unlocking sounded very loud to him. Inside, a worned out revolver sat, with a solitary bullet next to it. It had belonged to his fater, who told him that it was one of Steve's. He took the antique revolver and stared at it. The last man to use this used it on himself. Watching Barnes crumble into ashes really did ruined that man. 

He took the single bullet left and loaded the gun. With a small smile, he held it against his temple.

Now it's his turn to join them.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr & twitter if you want some Marvel content.
> 
> leteres.tumblr.com  
> @leteres69


End file.
